


A Moment In Our Time

by imdreaming



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdreaming/pseuds/imdreaming
Summary: wham drabble





	A Moment In Our Time

Alexander was standing in front of the mirror getting dressed and ready to go out for dinner. George held Alexander from behind, wrapping his arms around him, breathing in his scent. He moved his hands up Alexander’s stomach and chest and felt that he put on some weight. He sighed and remembered how skinny his boy was when they first started dating. Alexander’s life wasn’t easy and he was barely getting by. George smiled to himself, content and happy, that his Alexander is healthy and that he doesn’t have to worry about his boy again. Alexander saw him smiling in the mirror and smiled back at him asking “Is something wrong?” George straightened up and turned Alexander around to kiss him sweetly and slowly on the lips. He pulled away, smiling, and replied “Nothing, love. I’m just thinking about how lucky I am to have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, and English is not my first language. Please be nice. Thanks.


End file.
